


...And My Beloved Is Mine

by Rikudera



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Tendershipping, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, some people just go and buy flowers." There's no violence like implied violence as romantic comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And My Beloved Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware how out of character this is. I just saw some good art and felt like writing a more mischievous Ryou. Don't take this one too seriously, guys.

Ryou hears the door to his soul room bang open against the wall, and turns around in a whirl. It's about time, really. He's been here for _hours_ , and would honestly like to know what's been going on while Spirit's gone on one of his joyrides again.  
  
Spirit walks in, grinning, holding the bloody, golden eye in his hand. He even licks it.  
  
"Two down, only five to go," Spirit says. Ryou scrunches his nose up. He wonders if licking it is sanitary or not.  
  
"But that's the first one you've stolen, Spirit." Spirit looks at him like he has the intelligence of a dim four-year-old.  
  
"Plus the ring, you idiot."  
  
"That one doesn't count. You were already _in_ that one when I got it," Ryou points out, pleased. "If you're going to steal, you should at least be honest about it." This makes Spirit grin again.  
  
"And here I thought you were a squeamish weakling, Ryou."  
  
"Well, I don't really approve of all the stealing and violence..."  
  
"Like that's going to stop me?" Spirit's grin gets toothier, sharper. A familiar shiver runs down Ryou's spine, but he saves that for later; he's got a point to make, after all.  
  
"Hang on, I'm not done," Ryou waves at him to stop interrupting. "I don't really approve," he repeats, "but the next time you feel like you need to impress me, you should just buy me some Duel Monsters cards or miniatures to paint." Spirit is so funny-looking when he's spitting in consternation.  
  
"I- _Impress_ you?" Spirit finally manages to get out. "Are you _mad?_ My goal is to  _take over the world_ and _crush the pharaoh_ beneath the _heel of my shoe_. I'm demonstrating to you the _vastness_ of my _power_."  
  
"You know," Ryou counters, feeling more pleased at this reaction than anything else, "some people just go and buy flowers. I don't see you as the flower type, so I think that cards or miniatures is really a good compromise."  
  
"Fffffffffffffff..." Once again, Spirit outdoes himself. "Fffffflo..."  
  
"High-blood-pressure isn't good for you, you know. I know you _like_ blood, but you should keep in mind that it's _my_ body the blood's in, sometimes." Spirit seems to recover at this, which is good, because Ryou needs to remember to go easy on him sometimes.  
  
"I'll do whatever I _want_ with your body, Ryou." He starts stalking closer. Ryou doesn't back away, even if that familiar shiver _does_ travel through his body. Spirit always looks especially pleased at the shiver.  
  
"Well, I never got any flowers, so I wasn't sure if you were serious or not." Ryou smiles so that Spirit knows he's teasing. He _does_ see the crack of a smirk form at the corner of Spirit's mouth, but it's not one that seems ready to offer flowers.  
  
"You want me to show you serious, Ryou?" Spirit pushes him against the wall roughly. "I don't think you know what you're asking, but if you keep that smart-alecky attitude up, I might just do it anyway."  
  
"If you were just going to talk, I think I'd be disappointed." No? Not quite yet? "I can handle more than you think." _There's_ that gleam in Spirit's eyes.  
  
"I can think up a lot more than the usual person." And he's pressing closer to Ryou now, too. "It might be a little rough." _That's_ the understatement of the last 5000 years.  
  
"How else would I know you meant it, then?" Ryou feels a slow smile start to spread on his face as he tilts his head up to look Spirit in the eyes.  
  
"How can I be sure you won't just..." Spirit snaps his fingers, "...break, just like that?" He looks too confident for Ryou's tastes, so... time to switch tactics.  
  
"For someone who claims to be in control, you're sure coming up with a lot of excuses. Unless big bad Spirit is afraid of little old Ryou?" There's that twitch at the corner of Spirit's mouth again.  
  
"You're going to be sorry you said that last bit, and I'm going to _enjoy_ it." It's okay because Ryou's always wanted to live an interesting life.  
  
Four hours later, Ryou thinks that it's probably a good thing that blood loss - and yes, even high-blood-pressure - in soul rooms doesn't transfer to blood loss in the outside world. It still hurts and makes him woozy, of course, but that goes without saying.  
  
"You're such a weakling," Spirit says, somehow looking both pleased and annoyed at the same time. "I can't believe it only took you this long to stop being able to move."  
  
"Well," Ryou rasps out, content, "there's always next time." Spirit snorts. Ryou tugs on Spirit's arm, to get him to lay down next to him.  
  
"If you think I'm going to cuddle, I hit you harder than I thought." Ryou grins, and feels his lips crack again. "Stop _smiling_ , you idiot." And now Ryou can't help but laugh; it hurts, but it's worth it. "No, really." Spirit is frowning again, and looks somewhat perplexed. "I can't understand why you're not sniveling in a corner right now."  
  
"It's because I'm free," Ryou says.  
  
"You've finally cracked, then. You, Bakura Ryou, are about the farthest thing from free as it is possible to be. And I know a thing or two about that." Ryou laughs again.  
  
"I'm disappointed, Spirit. You usually think much more creatively than this." Ryou would pout if he thought it'd get a better reaction from Spirit, but he's having too much fun smiling right now.  
  
"I live in your soul, regularly take over your body to maim and kill a large number of people, some of those including your friends, and have just spent the past four hours brutally torturing you in numerous unspeakable ways. You completely and wholly belong to me and me alone."  
  
"Ah, but there it is!" Ryou even points for emphasis.  
  
"There _what_ is." Spirit's got that look he always gets before he says that his patience is about to run out. "My patience is about to run _out_ , Ryou, and it _will_ , if you don't stop blathering." It's almost a nostalgic look, by this point.  
  
"You've spent so much time and effort doing all those things, Spirit, that I really do think  _you're_ the one that belongs to _me_." Ryou takes the second or two in which Spirit is still in utter shock to pull Spirit to lay down beside him.  
  
"You are _without a doubt_ the most-"  
  
"Oh, don't be stubborn, Spirit. I can tell you're tired." Ryou scoots closer. "Let's rest." Spirit glares back at him, teeth bared.  
  
"I. Don't. Cuddle." He's not blushing, but Ryou figures that not everyone can be the blushing type. Truth be told, Ryou doesn't like flowers much, but he's fond of the occasional blush from time to time.  
  
"Then just rest where you are. Your room isn't as comfortable anyway." Ryou will just wait until Spirit's asleep to start cuddling. Partly because he's just been told not to, but also partly because everyone needs a cuddle sometimes, even Spirit.  
  
"...You _do_ have an awful lot of pillows in here." Spirit says the word _pillows_ as one might say _Communist spies_.  
  
"I know. You got blood on at least eighty percent of them this time."  
  
"I _like_ blood, Ryou." And that's as close to a confession as Ryou'll ever get, but he's made his peace with that.  
  
"I know, Spirit." Tonight, they'll rest. Tomorrow, Spirit will celebrate his acquiring of the eye. The day after tomorrow, Spirit will begin his plan to acquire the third - second, from Ryou's count - Millenium item.  
  
And after that? There's a whole world of possibilities.


End file.
